Hey Pal
by Animeee13
Summary: The life of being classmates with the MCs of naruto.


Disclaimer: You'd be an idiot if you think that I own naruto or the characters.

Note: I'm not planning on making this a romance.chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are both special characters I have met. Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan's massacre and you'd think that ' _You're feeling special because your classmate's entire family got murdered'_ and if someone ever asked me that then I'll answer ' _Well, sorta, kinda, ugh yeah_ ' and I'll stillfell _special_ , being the in the same class as Sasuke and It's not like I was the only who thought that way, and because of that people started to approach me and ask about him. It was pretty cool at first since I wasn't really good with people, compared with others.

It helped me with my stuttering problem and some of the girls that asked me about him became my friends although they still use me as a info breaker. It wasn't like I was offended. I'm glad that I could help them in anyway possible and i'll lying if I said, ' _I didn't go so far as to stalk him all the way to his house_.'

Its not that i'm shy, i'm far from that but i'm just too nervous to approuch people unless it was mandatory like when the teacher ask me to gather everyone's notes.

And I wouldn't say, I also didn't have crush on sasuke or any of my classmates, I'm not some dense idiot that would say ' _Oh, crush what's that?_ _Can you eat that?_ ' but like other crushes none were serious. My crushes were similiar with the girls my age ( _Smarts, coolness, and good physical attributes_ ) but it doesn't matter i'm too, how can I say this? Weird, tomboyish, clumsy, emotional some where along the lines, not in a good way and like any other girl i'm still waiting for that one guy that will say that they have crush on me, direct or not.

My grades are low, the inly thing that's stopping me from repeating and dropping out is iruka sensei's kind heart, he raises my grades just enough for me to pass.

I get along with boys in my class more than girls, who are considered 'Nerds' of the century but they ain't so bad their really cool to be with, and the most annoying thing about me is when I

get pissed, and start to cry when I get hurt. I complain alot and say the most non-incidious crap. I look like a gay girl/boy for heavens sake.

A mere brat to be precise.

I let things get to my head easily like thinking I'm pretty when a stranger compliments my looks. I get pissed over the simplest of bull my classmates tease about.

And Naruto Uzuma-

" _YŌJI!_ " A tanned fist slammed onto my desk.

"Mmm?" I tilted my head to face the offending voice.

"Hai."

"Oh, don't "Hai" me and don't look like you didn't have any part of this!" Jin my best friend, on of the girls who asks me favors with sasuke. I don't know why she started hanging around me, maybe she wanted to have advantage over the others by befriending me? I don't really care but I'm still curios.

"What 'It' are you talking about. I have a alot of 'it's in my life which one are you talking about."

" _ **Look!**_ " straicing the line she made, I spoted the Great Uchiha Sasuke in allp his glory.

Why am I not supprised.

"What about, him?" _He parted his hair slightly to the side, nice._

 _slap!_

The whole class looked at us weirdly, hearing the load smack and the _red handprint_ on my _FACE._

I covered my cheek and looked at my slapper dead in the eye.

" _Ouch."_

She wasn't moving, she looked like she wasn't even breathing, her hand was still in the same position after slapping me on my face.

After a minute of mentaly cooling down, Our classmates already turned back on what they were doing, and she was still frozen but she began to shake and I was still there holding my poor red cheek.

After another minute she still wasn't moving so I decided to get some revenge.

I stood up from behind her and slapped her across the back, her forejead smacking onto the wooden desk.

"OW,OW,OW,OW!!" At this point our classmates don't even give a rats ass about what we do now.

With tears in her eyes she said, "What the hell was the for!" in the Pitius voice you can imagine.

"Revenge." For momment I felt like I triggered something but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

 **Please reviee and give me some pointers about stuff** **and go easy one me, I wrote this in the middle of night the so its like having good ideas but bad grammer.**


End file.
